This invention relates to a method for processing, marine products. particularly to one utilizing natural charcoal to produce carbon monoxide CO in stifled high temperature for processing marine products. The method uses a vacuum oven with charcoal placed therein, pumping out the air in the container to the vacuum condition, making the charcoal in a slowly stifled burning condition at the temperature of 180.degree. C. or so, letting charcoal give out carbon monoxide and water vapor, cooling it down to a room temperature, and then sending it in a separating device, wherein carbon monoxide is separated from water vapor. Then water vapor may gradually concentrate to water drops to be removed. Then carbon monoxide is drawn in an air bag with a pump and then drawn it in a marine food processing device to let carbon monoxide function to settle iron contained in the meat of marine food and remain therein so as to keep fresh red color and freshness of marine food.
Conventional methods for processing marine products may cause meat nutrition and iron lost not a little during the process, completed marine products may not only have reduced nutrition, but much iron in the products lost during the process, with the meat of the product look whitish to diminish its good appearance, and with nutritional the product should have somewhat lost. So some processors may add additive to products to let meat look a little red. Though additive does not harm health of consumers, it will be accumulated to become some burden to the body owing to being not solvable.